A Secret Love
by sailoronymoon
Summary: While the family is away, the Children will play. (ONE SHOT) Gohan/Videl. A funny, sexy story about what they do while their parents are gone. Rated M for Lemon


A Secret Love

By: sailoronymoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. This is solely a work of fiction. This is a short, smut fic. The pairing is Gohan/Videl. This is rated M for sexual content. You have been warned.

This is a one shot, and I MAY continue it if enough people like it. But for now, it's just a short one shot fic of them having sex. Also, Goku IS alive in this, even though it is Post Buu Saga, so I'd say it's a little bit after he comes back. So it fits with the timeline.

Summary: While the family is away, the children will play. Gohan/Videl High School fic.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

* * *

When Gohan wanted something, he would fight for it, no matter what the cost. He had fought for the Earth when it needed him, but for some reason, he just couldn't get this one right. Videl was over, and he wanted so badly to just be close to her, but Chichi was watching the two of them like a hawk. They had been secretly in a relationship for months now, and how his mother hadn't figured it out was still a mystery to the both of them. Mr. Satan, Videl's father had figured it out pretty quickly, and was overjoyed over the fact that he may be soon getting a son-in-law. Gohan scooted a little bit closer to Videl, as she worked on a math problem, tilting his head a little bit to see how she was doing.

"That answer is wrong." He said, pointing to the problem she had previously done. "In fact, most of these are wrong. I thought you were good at Math, Videl?" Gohan asked, finally leaning back in his chair.

"Ugh!" Videl threw her hands up in the air. "You're so annoying, Gohan! I can't focus when you're distracting me!"

"How am I distracting you? I've been sitting here this whole time!" Gohan knew not to start fights with women. He had seen all too well what happened when his father tried to fight back whenever his mother was angry; it normally lead to Goku sleeping on the couch, if he was even given that privilege.

"You..." She slammed her pencil down, and turned to look at him. "You're just so...distracting!" She couldn't help herself. Her boyfriend...she was still getting used to that word...was driving her crazy. He was so hot; a toned body, beautiful hair and eyes, tall, muscular. Ugh, he was perfect!

"I'm...sorry?" Gohan said, blinking a few times. She was distracted because of him? Well, there was nothing he could really do about that, other than leave the room, which would make his mother very curious. "I'm not sure how I can really fix that, but uh, I guess I can just go sit on the bed or something while you finish your problems." He grabbed the pencil and scribbled down a few notes on her notebook, before standing up. "Here ya go, this is an example on how to solve the problem. Let me know when you're done, and I can check your work." Gohan made his way to his bed, plopping down on it, as he grabbed his biology text book. Might as well do some reading, he figured. After all, if Chichi walked in and saw him slacking while Videl was working, there would be words.

"Gohan!" He heard from down stairs suddenly, and rushed to the door of his room. Yanking it open, he rushed down the stairs.

"What is it, mom?" He exclaimed as he reached the last step. Chichi had a bag around her shoulder, and was shoving her purse into it.

"I'm going to the store, honey. Will you make sure Goten doesn't get into trouble while I'm gone?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure mom." Gohan said happily. She was going to the store. Brilliant! This meant that he would have some alone time with Videl, finally. As Chichi left, Gohan peered into the living room to see what Goten was doing. He waited until his mother was gone, before bending down and looking at Goten. "Hey bro, wanna go hang out with Trunks? I'm sure he'd like to see you!"

Goten's eyes lit up, it wasn't every day he was allowed to go over and see Trunks. "Yeah! Thanks Gohan!" He gave his older brother a quick hug, before speeding out the door and into the sky, flying off to go hang out with his friend. When Gohan made sure both his mother and his younger brother were far enough away where nothing could be noticed, he went back inside, closing the door behind him. They had to be quick, however, knowing his mother, she'd be at the store for hours. Even still, what he was about to do was incredibly risky. He closed the door to his bedroom gently, locking it behind himself. He was so glad he got that lock installed; or more of, he installed it himself to save himself the humiliation of having his mother walk in on him while he was doing anything but studying.

Gohan smiled, leaning down to look at Videl's work. "Ah, yes. These look much better, Videl! Good job." He rustled her hair, and she let out an irritated noise, crossing her arms. It was then that he nuzzled her cheek, causing a small gasp to escape her lips. In a flash he had her chair turned around, and his lips were on hers gently, smirking as she made a squeak, before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as gently. His heart was pounding in his chest as he picked her up, lips still locked onto hers, and made his way to the bed, setting her down on it gently. Finally breaking the kiss, he looked down at her. Videl had a deep blush on her face, as her eyes were locked onto Gohan's, staring into them. "It's just us, Videl..." He said quietly, grinning down at her.

"Ah, you really want to do that, now?!" Videl retorted. "I don't have a change of clothes, and I think your mother would notice if I left wearing a pair of yours."

"It's okay..." Gohan said quietly, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. "If you take them off this time, they'll still be good as new when we're done. But I can't hold it in anymore, Videl." Videl's blush grew even more, but she nodded, sitting up to pull her shirt off quickly, as Gohan began to undress himself as well. Her clothing was thrown on the floor next to the bed, and she lay back down, shivering a bit from the lack of clothing. Gohan was quick to crawl back on top of her, kissing her deeply once more.

Videl kissed him back, her hands sliding up his back, into his hair. His hair was always so soft, and she ran her fingers through it, as he broke the kiss, trailing smaller, more delicate kisses along her neck. "Ah, Gohan...make sure it's in a place that can't be s-seen..." She gasped out as Gohan's lips attacked her neck, sucking and kissing, wanting to leave a mark there. A grumble escaped her lips, she knew there was going to be a dark bruise there, and she smacked him lightly over the head. "Oi! What did I just say?!" But before she could get any angrier, his mouth was on hers again, and she made a soft noise, as his hands ventured over her body, over to her perky breasts. He cupped them in his hands, slowly massaging them, enjoying the soft moans escaping from his girlfriend's lips. They were still so inexperienced in this, but Gohan had walked in on his parents before on several occasions, so he was pretty sure he knew how it was supposed to work.

With his hands sliding lower, Videl slid hers along his well toned chest. He let out a soft noise of approval, sliding his hand along her stomach, lower, lower, until he smirked up at her. Videl was nervous at first, as Gohan spread her legs carefully, before lowering himself into her heat, his tongue lapping and suckling on her. Videl nearly screamed out in pleasure, her fingers tangling in his hair, tossing her head back. "G-Gohan..." she managed to moan out, her fingers tightening as he plunged his tongue inside her. She was already so wet down there, and he couldn't believe he was the one that was causing her to make those incredibly sexy noises. After a good few minutes of teasing her, he stopped, licking his lips. Videl was panting already, staring up at him, a blush on her face, her eyes glossy.

Gohan nipped at her ear, before whispering "Now it's time for the good part." His voice was almost a purr, and she shivered under his breath against her ear. She nodded, her legs trembling a bit as she spread them even further. He kissed her gently, as he slid into her slowly, taking her hands and holding them as he stayed still for a moment. She was breathing heavily again, but nodded when he was allowed to move. His thrusts were slow at first, remembering that he had to be gentle with her, as she was a human, and even though he was half human himself, he was still stronger than any other human on the planet. Her hips moved in time with his thrusts, keeping them slow and steady at first, but eventually picking up the pace, as he groaned low into his throat.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips, fingers tangled in his hair, as he continued a quick, but steady pace. Loud moans escaped from both of them, as Videl arched her head back. "G-gohan...I..." She couldn't hold on much longer, and she knew that in a few moments, it would be all over. She didn't want it to end, though. He felt so good, so perfect inside her. Like they were made for each other. Granted, Videl had never been with any other boy in such an intimate way, but there was just something about Gohan, that she knew he was the one she would probably end up spending the rest of her life with.

"D-do you want me to stop?" Gohan managed to gasp out in between thrusts, but she shook her head. It was now, or never. A shiver went down Videl's spine, as orgasm soon hit her, tossing her head back, her hands gripping the sheets, as she wailed Gohan's name loudly. The warmth surrounded Gohan, and he continued his pace, speeding up as fast as his body could go without hurting her, before it was too much for him, and he too let out a moan as he released into her. Panting heavily, he fell atop her, resting his head against Videl's shoulder. They stayed quiet for some time, listening to each other's heart beats, and soft breathing.

"Gohan..." Videl finally managed to get out, petting his hair gently. "I...I love you..."

"Mm..." Gohan responded against her shoulder, gently giving it a small, delicate nuzzle. "I love you, too."

"When can we tell your family about us? Won't they find out, eventually?"

"Mm, they will. I'll tell them soon, don't worry." He kissed her shoulder lovingly, before giving it a small, gentle nibble.

"You need to tell them, we can't keep sneaking around like this." She tilted her head, giving Gohan better access to her shoulder and neck, her hands rubbing up and down his back, nails gently digging along his skin.

"I know. It'll be fine, Videl. Don't worry." He didn't want the moment to end, and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. She smelled like flowers, sweat, and now him. He loved the way she smelled, it was so feminie, and yet so strong, just like she was. He knew that she was a strong fighter, and he was glad to have her as his girlfriend. As he let out a long sigh, his eyes opened slightly. "Hey uh...Videl?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Umm...I don't think we're alone in the house, anymore."

"...WHAT?!" Videl sat up so hard, she knocked Gohan in the nose by accident. As he winced in pain, she grabbed her clothing from the floor, and held them to her body. "What do you mean you don't think we're alone anymore!? I thought you said your mother would be gone!"

"It's...not my mom." Gohan grinned sheepishly. "It's my dad. It seems like he decided to come home early on his little fishing trip. And knowing him, he's probably been able to sense our ki for a while, now. Soooo, you should probably go on home, while I go deal with whatever my dad decides he wants to give me as a punishment." Videl stumbled as she managed to put her clothes on, finally getting her pants on after putting both feet in the same pant leg, then putting them on backwards. Gohan dressed himself, grabbing her books and putting them in her bag, as Videl struggled with getting her socks on. Finally completely dressed, she grabbed her backpack, before leaning up to give Gohan a kiss.

Gohan lead her down the stairs carefully, watching for any sign of his dad. He was nowhere to be seen...yet. They hurried to the door, and Gohan wrenched it open. Success! They were unseen! Or so Gohan thought. As they took a step out into the fresh evening air, they both gasped when they saw Goku leaning against the helicopter that Videl had used to get there. There was a grin on his face, and his arms were crossed. Gohan knew he was in deep trouble, especially if his father ended up telling his mother what had happened. Oh god, he would be grounded until he was dead, and he'd never get to see Videl again.

"I uh...I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, Videl!" Gohan said, scratching the back of his head in the same way that his dad did whenever he was nervous. Videl nodded, and took a few steps back. She almost bumped into Goku, who nodded at her. She bowed deeply to him, giving him a quick "Goodbye" before getting into her helicopter and starting it up. Goku stepped aside as she took off into the air, flying away just as quickly as she had came. Gohan let out a long, deep sigh as he watched her go. He then looked back at his dad, who had a very unamused look plastered on his face. "Y-you're back early, dad!" He said, shifting his eyes to look away.

"You do realize your mother is going to kill you, right?" Goku said softly, looking up at the air and watching as the helicopter grew smaller and smaller. "I mean, it's totally fine that you have a girlfriend Gohan, but your mom is not going to be happy when she finds out about this."

"You're not going to tell her, are you, dad?" Gohan's eyes shot to Goku, a look of panic on his face. "Oh come on, dad! Please don't say anything! Mom will literally murder me!"

"And why _exactly_ will I be murdering you, Gohan? What on Earth did you do, this time?" Gohan stopped, and turned his head, spotting a very pissed off Chichi standing there, arms crossed, tapping her foot on the grass. "Please tell me you didn't break another set of the China! I just bought those a few weeks ago!"

"O-oh no! Mom, it's uh...it's nothing! Hahahaha!" Gohan knew he was done for. How does one break the news that they've been having sex with their girlfriend for months now, to their mother, who wants the best for her little boy, but would probably not approve of sex before marriage? Easier said than done. Gohan looked at Goku, who shrugged. It wasn't his problem, Gohan was going to have to figure this one out on his own. There was one thing that was certain; Gohan would much rather fight Cell fifty times over than tell his mother that he had sex with Videl, and had been for months on end.

"You're lying, Gohan. I can see it in your eyes." Chichi stormed up to her son, staring up at him angrily. "Tell me what you did." She looked over at Goku, who was standing next to his son, and glared at him, too. "Tell me you didn't do anything, either! And why are you here, I thought your trip was supposed to be for another two days!"

"I got back early, babe!" Goku retorted, grinning sheepishly, his turn to scratch the back of his head. "And no, I know nothing about what Gohan was doing in his bedroom with Videl all alone with no one else around! Nothing at all!"

Chichi dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying, stopping mid step and looking over at Gohan. "Excuse me? What did you just say!?" she stormed over to Goku, poking him in the chest. This was one lady you did _not _want to piss off. "What do you mean, what Gohan was doing with Videl in his room _alone_!? What was he doing!? You know, don't you! TELL MEEEEE!"

Goku gave Gohan a defeated look, as he winced over Chichi's yelling. He mouthed a quick "Sorry Gohan" his direction, before grabbing hold of Chichi's shoulders, and stopping her mid tantrum. "Chichi, honey...if you must know...Gohan and Videl were having sex and I caught them only because I got home early and I could sense their ki's and they are actually pretty loud so I could hear them all the way out here and anyway yeah he didn't want to tell you but I guess I kind of just did and please don't be mad at me because I didn't know anything about this and I'm going to go fishing again so I will see you later bye!" Just as he was about to fly away, Chichi grabbed his shirt, stopping Goku in his tracks. "Oh, come on, Chichi! I didn't do anything, Honey!" He whined, looking down at her. But he stopped when he saw her face.

Chichi looked to Goku, then Gohan, then back at Goku. "He's your son, you talk to him about this." Chichi said quietly, dropping to her feet, and covering her face in her hands. Her baby! He wasn't a baby anymore, and even though she knew this, she still wasn't going to let her little Gohan just be with any crazy bimbo! They had to be perfect for each other, and so far, she wasn't liking this Videl girl. Goku was unsure what to do about his wife, and crouched down next to her, patting her on the shoulder.

"There there, don't cry, Chichi!" Goku said softly. "I'll talk to him, I guess. I don't really know what to say, but uhh...here it goes." Standing back up, Goku made his way over to his son, who was still standing there in shock, unsure what to do, as if he were a deer in headlights. "Gohan, sit." As if on cue, Gohan immediately sat on the grass, crossing his legs, and stared up at his father as he lowered himself as well. "Now Gohan, you're at the age where you've started to discover women, and that's great, because women are great! But you need to be careful about these things. You can't just go around screwing every girl that you see."

"I've only slept with Videl, dad!" Gohan blurted out, realizing what he said and covering his mouth.

"And that's fine, son, but you really need to be careful. Your mother and I didn't start having sex until after we were married. In fact, you were pretty much born after our first couple times." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "But either way, because you and Videl aren't actually married, you need to start protecting yourself. You don't wanna knock her up early, do you?" Gohan's eyes widened when he heard those words, and he shook his head. "That's what I thought. Unfortunately, they don't make those...thingies...Chichi what are those thingies called that you put on your dick?!"

"Condoms, Goku." She said quietly, as she had decided to make herself comfortable next to her husband, her eyes closed, hands together in her lap, not even wanting to look at her son.

"Yes, condoms! They don't make condoms big enough for us...you know...being a saiyan and all...but hey, she can always take a pill and then you won't have to worry about that!" Goku could not believe he was having this discussion with his son. He was always so carefree, and here he was, having one of the most serious discussions ever with his boy. Goku had to learn it the hard way, mostly through Chichi, mostly through the porn that Master Roshi would watch, and never got to really have this discussion with anyone. He wanted the best for Gohan, and he hope that his son realized that.

Gohan nodded, staring at his dad, then his mom. "I uh...I'm sorry...dad, mom...I just...Videl and I really like each other, and when we're around each other...we just want to...ya know...do things."

"That's perfectly normal, Gohan." It was Chichi's turn to speak, and her voice seemed normal, as if she wasn't mad anymore. "But you have to protect yourself. When you're married, you can have all the babies you want. But I don't want my son being a father at the age of 17. Do you understand, Gohan?" Gohan nodded again. "Good. Now, the next time you decide that you want to have sex, at _least_ close your window and try to be quiet so that the rest of us can't hear you. And make sure she's on the pill."

Gohan smiled a little bit. His parents seemed to be taking it well. "Thanks mom, thanks dad. I won't let you down. I'm glad you two understand."

"So, when are you going to marry her?" Chichi asked, smirking over at him.

"W-what!? Mom...it's too early for that!"

"It's not too early for you to have sex with her, but it's too early for you to marry her!? I think not! And besides, I don't see you being with anyone else besides her. You're infatuated with her, in the same way that I am infatuated with your father." Chichi leaned against Goku, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "You see? We've been together for so long, but our love is still blossoming, and you're my son, so I can see it. The way you look at Videl. It's really no wonder, honestly. She's a decent girl."

Gohan was unsure of what to really say. But he was happy that they were so loving and accepting of his relationship with Videl. It meant a lot to him, and he was sure that everything would be fine from then on.


End file.
